


East, West and Everything in Between

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky in Booty Shorts, Fluff, M/M, literally so much fluff, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: “Tell me again why we are waiting in this god-forsaken line?”“Because, Steve, this is the best barbecue in the world.”





	1. Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Contemplating continuing this in a small series. Let me know what you think!

“Tell me again why we are waiting in this god-forsaken line?” 

 

“Because, Steve, this is the best barbecue in the  _ world.”  _

 

Steve snorts at the exaggeration and shifts so that he is once again leaning against the building of  _ Franklin  _ _Barbecue_. Because that’s all he’s done for the last hour is move from standing to leaning then back to standing. 

 

“You’ve never even had it, how do you know?” The comment is meant spark attitude and boy, does it ever. 

 

“You know what Steve, if you want to continue being ungrateful for this vacation I planned, then you can go sit your ass in the car and wait. I can enjoy this all by myself.” The way Bucky purses his lips after scolding him is positively adorable and Steve can’t help but wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist and pull him in. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop complaining. You just look so cute when you are mad at me.” Steve places a series of soft kisses on Bucky’s mouth and the brunet pouts for a moment before giving in. A smile steals across his face and Steve thinks Bucky has never been more beautiful than in this moment. 

 

The road trip had actually been Sam’s idea. After the Accords fiasco Sam suggested that they get away for a bit; be tourists somewhere. Steve presented the idea to Bucky who immediately began planning. Two weeks later they packed as much as they could into the saddlebags on Steve’s bike and drove off into the unknown. 

 

Steve had never been happier and he was pretty sure Bucky felt the same way. 

 

Having the freedom to go where they want and do what they please, something neither of them had experience in well over seventy years, yeah it was a whole different level of euphoria. 

 

The crowd around them began to buzz and Steve looked up to find that they were unlocking the doors. _ Finally _ . It was all worth it though when Bucky bounced up and down with excitement. Steve knew he probably looked ridiculous with the huge, dopey grin on his face but Happy Bucky was something he hadn’t seen in over a century. Bucky’s outfit of the day, Steve had begun to catalog them via sneaky photos, consisted of cut off denim shorts so snug on his thighs that Steve nearly had a heart attack paired with a loose grey tank with the words “I love you so much” scrawled on the front. Steve recognized the words from a mural they’d spotted yesterday. Bucky’s hair was piled in a messy bun on top of his head and purple aviators perched on his nose. 

 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s waist again and pulled him close. 

 

“Steve, we are gonna lose our spot! They are letting people in.” 

 

“Shush for just a minute will ya’? I’m trying to lay one on ya’.” Bucky’s flushed grin was quickly erased by Steve’s lips and when he pulled away they were both a little breathless. “I love you, Buck. You know that?” 

 

“Yeah, I do Stevie.”


	2. Colorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick chapter to help me get back into writing mode. Fun Fact: I live/work in a ski town and used to ride a gondola to work every day!

"Is it illegal to have sex in a gondola cabin?” 

 

Steve nearly sprays his first sip of hot chocolate all over Bucky’s new white coat. He makes a quick recovery, but man choking on a hot beverage is  _ not fun _ . His cheeks flush at the knowing look in Bucky’s eyes.

 

“I’m pretty sure this is still considered public, Buck.” Steve says while motioning to the clear walls on all four sides of the cabin they are in. It’s about thirty minutes to the top...They do technically have time. NO. Steve is not thinking about fucking in this gondola cabin, because that would be highly inappropriate. 

 

“You are thinking about it aren’t you?” 

 

“No!” 

 

Bucky smirks at Steve from where he’s seated across the cabin, there’s only four feet between them and Steve has to stop himself from thinking about how easy it would be to drag Bucky into his lap.

 

“Uh huh, sure you aren’t.” 

 

“Bucky stop!” Steve sighs dramatically and makes a show of looking out over the trees they are quickly rising above. Bucky chuckles and drops the subject, his gaze instead falling on the gorgeous landscape surrounding them. 

 

“Oh Steve, this is  _ amazing _ .” 

 

Steve looks back at his husband and his breath catches in his chest. Bucky’s eyes are luminous in the light of the sunset he is looking at. His hair is swept back in a neat bun and his cheeks are a little flushed from the cold and Steve thinks it’s the most beautiful he’s ever looked. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” Steve’s voice is thick with emotion and it grabs Bucky’s attention. 

 

“You big sap, come ‘ere.” Bucky pats the bench next to him and Steve quickly clambers across the cabin, sitting so close to Bucky that their thighs touch. Bucky slings an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulls him close as they both watch the colors that dance in the sky. 

 

“I love you Stevie.” 

 

“I love you too Buck.” 


End file.
